


I can't remember to forget you.

by LoverLance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste Knows, Amnesia, Episode: s03 Oblivio, F/M, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverLance/pseuds/LoverLance
Summary: Adrien Agreste saves his good friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng from falling down the stairs, only to take the fall himself, and loose consciousness. Upon his awakening it's discovered that he has been diagnosed with a case of retrograde amnesia and unbeknownst to everyone around him, He actually does pertain some memories, like in particular, taking down the Akuma Oblivio with his superhero girlfriend. That's right, he's Oblivio!Adrien.





	1. The Mystery Cosmetics

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the idea of Oblivio!Adrien coming back goes to Tumblr user gale-of-the-nomads I simply enjoyed the idea, felt inspired by it, and wanted to give it a crack.  
> (after asking permission of course.)  
> I really hope you enjoy this :)

It all seemed to happen in slow motion; For what had seemed to have been a regular day for once to the students of Collège Françoise Dupont, quickly became a disaster in a different fashion than one would assume.

More suprising than not, there had been no Akuma attacks during the day, nor had there been any silly drama's stirred up; It was just a regular day of even more regular classes. That is, until they were leaving the school grounds for the day and a disaster had finally struck. It just wasn't the type of disaster anyone expected. 

Adrien was walking beside his best friend Nino, they were casually talking about some new video game that had recently come out.  
Nino was trying to convince Adrien to come hang out with him and play it sometime soon, and while the blonde was quite sure his father would never approve of that, he found himself jokingly asking if it was anything like Super Penguino before Nino shuts him down with an embarrassed no.

"You stealing my boyfriend from me Agreste?" Alya asks, chiming in from infront of them. She's only teasing of course, and she barely shoots them a glance before she draws her attention back to the conversation she was having with Marinette besides her; Or more fittingly, the conversation she was having at Marinette.

She's going off about the amount of attention the Ladyblog was getting ever since she posted that photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing on that rooftop; it was big news, and all of the theories and speculation people were coming up with all seemed to come to the same conclusion more or less: They were a couple now. 

Needless to say, it was distracting Marinette quite a bit. She wanted so vehemently to deny it, to let her friend know that it wasn't like that. After all, she liked Adrien, and that wasn't changing anytime soon. But she couldn't risk giving herself up like that, that would be absolutely ridiculous, not to mention pathetically dangerous, so she has no real choice in the matter as she bites her tongue and listens attentively to the girl beside her. 

On the other hand, technically stealing Alyas' boyfriend wasn't anything Adrien would be able to particularly deny. He was absolutely, undeniably lapping up all the time he could get with his best friend before his aforementioned girlfriend Alya scooped him up again. 

He didn't mind that of course, he really did like Alya, she was a good friend to him, funny, always strong and courageous, helpful with the whole superhero business too. But the amount of time she and Nino spent together just made him appreciate the time he spent with his friend a little bit more gratuitously. 

 

They all filed out of Madame Bustiers' class, ready to head home for the day as they crossed the quad, all caught up in idle chitchat with one another.  
Marinette was still rather caught up in her mostly one-sided conversation with Alya, far too focused to notice it. To see what Adrien saw, just barely, in his peripheral vision. 

It appeared that Chloe had happened to drop a small tube of what appeared to be some sort of lip gloss... or maybe mascara? Adrien didn't know makeup that well, the only interaction he had with it was during his photoshoots. (and he never applied it himself.) But he knew for certain, that it was something small, cylindrical in size and shape, and there it fell, right from Chloe's pocket, barely making a sound as it landed on the steps outside the front of their school. 

Oh no. That wasn't very good.

Adriens first thought and focus is that he should probably pick it up and give it back to Chloe, despite whatever overbearing thanks he'd receive for that. 

Yeah, most definitely; Chloe is his friend after all, he cared for her alot, and he really couldn't just leave the mystery makeup laying there either. 

Unfortunately, he was so caught up in his own train of thought, that he hadn't even considered the possibility of any danger in the tiny cosmetics tube. Well, atleast not until he sees his good friend Marinette stepping forward, her foot heading right for Chloe's makeup, totally derailing his train of thought completely. 

Normally, he'd just assume her step would crush the bottle, or come right off it, but this was Marinette, and as amazing and capable as she was, she did seem rather... clumsy. 

Adrien is totally right in his assumptions, by the way.

Her foot makes first contact, and then she's falling. She feels as if the floor is being pulled out from underneath her, and she closes her eyes tight. Her arms reflexively shoot out infront of her, flailing to grab onto something, anything as she finds herself bracing for the harsh impact that was to follow; but it never comes.

Instead, she feels warm arms wrapping around her, pulling her back up and closer until they're just holding her there, the two of them are stagnant and steady for half a moment, and oh my god, it's the most amazing moment, Adrien is the one who has caught her she realises once her eyes open again, and if she wasn't already breathless from the fall, she definitely was from looking into his eyes as he held her upright.

This only lasts a few seconds more though, before she starts to get all flustered and he's letting go of her and taking a step back to ease her embarrassment. 

Which is apparently a big mistake, because he's too focused on his classmates comfort, and not enough on their surroundings as suddenly his foot has missed the step and he's taken his turn, tumbling backwards and landing at the bottom of the stairs with a heavy thud. 

The rest is a blur, most of the students are panicked or in hysterics once they notice that Adrien is knocked out stone cold, and even more so as the ambulance their teacher had called had taken him away.


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up in the hospital, and questions start to arise, he can't seem to remember much and his father thinks it's best if his classmates come to visit him, in hopes that it will help him remember.

Adrien awoke from his dreary, hazy state of unconsciousness with a few slightly delayed, drowsy blinks and a groan to accompany. He sits up in his bed, inching and shuffling backwards until he is resting comfortably against the pillows and the bed frame respectively. The sheets that previously covered him have now shifted and fallen, pooling around his waist. 

What on earth had happened to him? That was the only thing he could wonder as he gazed around, drinking in the surroundings of the unfamiliar room that he was situated in. It didn't take much time or hard investigation for that matter, for him to figure out that it most likely wasn't his personal bedroom.

First of all, the place looked way too white and kempt for anywhere a teenage boy should be living, and secondly? Upon further inspection of the space, taking in the fact this room had a sink, and various machines with weird screens and wires attached to them, not to mention a really weird bed frame, Adrien comes to the not so intuitive conclusion that he was in a hospital of all places. 

But how did he even get there? That was yet another unanswered question that he faced. He had the strangest feeling wash over him, a feeling that said it wasn't going to be the last question he would end up having either; It was apparently going to be mystery after mystery for him. 

He racks his brain as best as he can for a hint or any kind of clue as to what landed him there, but he just can't seem to find a reason why! Each attempt feels disorientating and foreign, it's like he's looking across a bridge that he really needs to cross, with no real knowledge of what lays in the murky waters beneath him.

In fact, it starts to occur to Adrien that he can't seem to remember much of anything. 

The last vague recollection that he's able muster up is... 

Oh, well, it turns out that it's much harder to do than he'd ever have been able to anticipate. That is, the act of trying to think of something very specific, when he can't even manage to remember what it is that he's trying to think of in the first place; All the while, his head sort of aches dully in the background.

So, yeah, thinking is hard! 

But much to his utter relief, after a few more moments of lackluster concentration, he does in fact manage to remember something.

It's definitely a memory of sorts, it feels far too realistic to be his imagination. And what he remembers specifically, is himself, dressed like a cat, holding hands with his spandex clad girlfriend while they kiss, up close and personal, on top of a tall building's rooftop that is part of the Parisian skyline. 

Nice. He figures that's definitely something he wants to get back to doing as quickly as humanly possible. Be that thinking about it some more, or actually doing it again for that matter. 

He starts to dig deeper into this memory, the only one he can actually manage to recall, and when does, all of the events of that day seem to become clearer to him with each and every passing minute, flooding back. It was as if he had just woken up and his brain was simply taking a minute to snap out of the morning haze. 

The dodgy broken elevator, turtle man, those small floating Bug-mice, crawling through an air vent, their secret identities, the Hakuna Matata and falling in love with a girl he had already fallen in love with. 

These were all things that Adrien slowly began to recall, very fondly as he sat by himself in the quiet hospital room, sunlight bleeding in through the blinds and dancing against his stark white sheets. 

He was quite content with just thinking about these sweet things and daydreaming about that amazing girl, and the fact that he was a super cool hero, as opposed to actually getting to investigating his current fugue state. But his pleasant rumination on the topic is quickly cut short, interrupted by a small whiny voice, and a rustling from inside the bedside table.

The sounds alarm the blonde boy for half a second, that is, before he comes to realise that the familiar disembodied voice and the rustling noises that quickly followed it, just so happened to both belong to the dark looking, somewhat fuzzy Bug-mouse like creature that had previously helped him transform into his apparent Superhero alter-ego Chat Noir. What did the turtle man call them again? Kwamis? 

The small black mass emerges from within the bedside tables' top drawer, before planting himself infront of the boy and just floating there lazily. Adrien tries to recall his name, and after a few seconds, it's come back to him. 

"Pl.. Plagg?" He asks hesitantly, and god his voice is creaky from the sleep. 

He wonders why can he only remember things from the last time he had supposedly amnesia, and makes a mental note, as unreliable as his mind seemed to be at the moment, to ask his girlfriend, to ask the turtle man, to ask about the amnesia. But before he can spiral any further down the rabbit hole of his own thoughts, the Kwami is opening his small mouth to complain. 

"Oh, whoa, Adrien, you're finally awake! I was starting to get really hungry, just ravenous, but," He starts, dragging out his vowels as he speaks.

"They put you into one of those ridiculous looking robes you're wearing, so I couldn't get myself any of that yummy cheese you keep in your pocket," Plagg finishes telling him, whirring around his head to look at him from various angles. 

"They were really confused about that, by the way, apparently it's not normal for young men to store cheese on their person, beats me though, I think it smells splendid," 

The complaint aspect of Plaggs rambling was really half assed of him; Adrien was the best chosen that Plagg had ever landed himself with, and despite his strong front, the Kwami had found himself being particularly worried for the human boy, especially being in such a harrowing situation and all, and henceforth, felt flooded with utter relief at the sight that he was awake; even if he was honestly being truthful about the hungry and robe parts of his speech.

Adrien has much to ask of the Bug-mouse.. er, Kwami, who apparently recognises him this time around, and he's frankly relieved to have the chance to finally do so; sure, he wasn't about to go hunting for the answers just yet a few minutes ago, but there was an opportunity to sieze right before him now, and he'd be a fool not to take it head on, right?

Unfortunately for them both, their little reunion is cut tragically short for the time being, by the new presence of a pair or so of footsteps coming from the hallway and presumably heading their way.

Which meant more waiting. And less thinking about this cute girlfriend he apparently had. Or talking to his strange but cool, magical floating companion. 

Which was rather annoying, to say the least, and Adrien couldn't hide the disgruntled sort of huff he gave as a short mousey looking Nurse and a tall, lithe business woman both wandered into the room; while at the same time, his Kwami quickly ducked out of sight, phasing through the drawer to stay out of sight, which luckily, happened to be a very normal routine for the exceptional being when it had all of its' memories intact. 

The nurse had came in for a routine hourly check up, having to monitor the poor boy and his body's condition, just to make double sure he was still okay. And the other woman was presumably there to discuss something? Or be her boss? Adrien couldn't tell for the life of him, she had such a firm and cold gaze, so professional and she looked to be wound tight, so much so that it sort of intimidated him. Maybe she was a lawyer? Maybe he did something really awfully bad to wind up here, and she was his only defence from a life of cruel imprisonment. The thought of that alone was enough to send a cold shiver down his spine. 

Upon the nurse noticing that he was finally awake during their more or less unprecedented arrival, she gives him a bright, professional smile, having taken the unnessecary huffing of his at face value, she takes to assuming that it was just a side effect of waking up in a foreign, unfamiliar environment, and not as the actual cause, which is to say, irritation at health care in lieu of wanting to think about a pretty girl instead. 

Totally mature, Adrien.

The nurse greets him, and briskly departs the room for a short moment before she comes back again, this time bringing in a doctor along with her. 

The doctor in question introduces himself before running a few more tests on him, having already done some before he had woken; this includes taking Adrien through a line of thorough questioning to gauge his reactions and such, all of which Adrien sits through, more or less patiently, while the tall, possibly-his-lawyer woman, oversees the entire process with a watchful eye.

This goes on for a fair while, and it's excruciatingly boring for him; The doctor tells him that they will have to run a full medical exam on him once it's approved by his caretaker or guardian, which will then lead to an MRI scan, with possible blood tests and then possibly further cognitive testing; Fortunately, the Doctor concludes after the questions he had Adrien answer, that it was safe to say the diagnosis was mostly likely accurate. 

Adrien Agreste had obtained himself a mild case of Retrograde Amnesia. 

The Hospital staff contact Gabriel, or rather, they contact him through his secretary, Nathalie. Who turns out to be the lithe lawyer-looking woman Adrien had seen earlier giving him a gaze with a strength much alike to the third degree. They do so, through a small touchscreen Nathalie holds in her hands, via video chat. The situation is explained this way as Gabriel happened to be on a business trip, and he wouldn't be returning for a few more days yet. The Fashion Mogul begrudgingly approves visitors, and asks his secretary to invite each of his sons classmates to visit him in hopes that it might jog his memory and the whole issue could be resolved sooner rather than later. On a last note, he tells Nathalie to clear the boys schedule of extra curricular activities, and requests his son call him once he's more able-bodied. Then he hangs up. 

It's a bitter irony to face, creating a supervillain that gives people total amnesia, only to have the same illness befall your only son. 

From what Adrien could hear and see of his supposed father, briefly during the call, he feels less comforted than had expected to. It's an unsettling feeling, but hey, he figures that his dad must just be stressed by his being in the hospital while he can't come and be with him. 

He's excited to see his classmates soon too, he's not sure if that includes his girlfriend, but they did happen to be on a school trip during the whole building incident, so he really hopes that they share the same class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter two, please leave kudos and comments if you'd like, it really motivates me to keep uploading chapters :-) and I really hope you guys enjoy the story.  
> I don't have a beta reader so if you find any errors let me know and I'll fix it asap, I know that can be distracting sometimes, and there's no better way to learn than through error. Also, I don't know much about medical terms, but I have been doing my research so hopefully that's enough.


	3. The Truth and the Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a proper diagnosis now in his hands, Adrien struggles to put together the pieces of the puzzle while receiving a few shreds of information from his hunger stricken Kwami Plagg. Meanwhile, someone from his freshly forgotten past decides to be the first to pay him a visit.

Later that afternoon, after having experienced a rather awkward yet sweet one on one visit from Nathalie and a large gorilla-like man, then having his MRI scan and recieving a proper diagnosis, Adrien had finally been left alone to his own devices by the various intrusive medical staff, and was given time to himself, not to mention some well deserved food too. 

He hadn't even realised how hungry he was until one of the nurses had casually brought it up to him and he found his stomach rumbling loudly in response, much to his personal embarrassment. 

As it turns out, his Kwami's hunger hadn't died down from earlier either; but luckily for Plagg, the private healthcare that Adrien happened to have came with many a benefit, some of which included decent meals, which also meant they could make personal requests from the supplied menu. Menu items like cheese, for instance. 

Adrien had asked him what it was he liked and needed to eat once again, being personally unfamiliar with the nutrition requirements of a Kwami; And at the mere mention of his favourite food being cheese, more specifically camembert cheese, Adrien had made sure to tick the little box off on the menu for him. He wanted his little friend to be just as comfortable as himself, after all. So what if that meant he got less to eat now? He could always sort that out later, all he needed for now was a little bit of energy to get him through the rest of the afternoon and night before his eventual discharge from the Hospital. 

Once their chosen meal had finally arrived, being wheeled in by a kind looking nurse who quickly departed thereafter, the Kwami had almost broken the bedside tables' drawer clean off at the alarming speed he shot out of it, more than eager to devour the cause of the delicious scent he had picked up on. 

Sure, it wasn't exactly gourmet or anything, it was still hospital food after all, no matter how good the healthcare claimed to be, but it would have to do for now. In fact, Adrien wasn't all that bothered by it. It had dawned upon him as he eagerly shoveled his food onto his spoon and then into his mouth, that he had no proper memory of ever having eaten anything before this very particular moment. Whoa. 

That would be something for him to unpack at another time though, because for now, finally being alone gave them a little time to talk to one another before his classmates began to arrive, and then hopefully, after his Doctor gave him a final once-over, he'd be sent home, wherever that place called home may be. 

The silence between them as they ate was... utterly astounding. Plagg was only focused on greedily eating a suprisingly large amount, and it had thrown Adrien a little bit off to say the least. 

Nonetheless, he decided to take the first step, and took a few more hurried bites of his meal before interrupting the quiet, stagnant silence of the room with a question, being sure to keep his voice level at a hushed whisper, as not to make anyone think he was talking to himself. 

Otherwise, they might have thought he had hit his head a little bit too hard, and he really didn't want to deal with that right now. 

"So, the kiss me and Marinette shared... It must've knocked me out cold from how great it was, and I wound up in here? Right?" 

Adrien hesistantly asks Plagg this, tilting his head to the side in a display of curiousity. 

"No, absolutely not, actually, you totally forgot everything. And so did she, by the way." 

Plagg responds earnestly, adding the fact that Marinette had also forgotten only as an after thought, which draws an exasperated little groan from the Blonde haired boy sat across from him. 

Plagg was honestly shocked, he doesn't know what happened that day (besides the fact that the two miraculous holders had kissed,) But the way Adrien spoke, the way he said Marinette and not Ladybug, when referring to said kiss, definitely confirmed a suspicion that Plagg had been ruminating on for awhile, without being able to ask a clueless Adrien. That was, that those two idiots had revealed a secret they'd been failing to discover for months, in the span of a single afternoon. What the hell was up with that.

"I had a bad feeling that I was wrong about that... would you tell me what really happened then? Please?"

Adrien moves his right hand to the back of his head, and takes to rubbing where it lay tender and probably bruised as he asks his second question, which was more of a request anyway, grimacing slightly when his fingers brush against the impact zone. Ouch. Why on earth did he think touching it would be a good idea? 

The question Adrien had asked him, brang boisterous laughter from the small Kwami, who then wipes small tears from his eyes before sighing, the aftermath of the laughter still breezing along in his tone; It was only funny because his chosen was okay now... more or less. 

"Oh this is a good one, now that, I can answer," Plagg starts, taking a large slice of cheese and swallowing it whole before continuing his amused little question and answer session. 

"Basically, Your little girlfriend fell down the stairs, and you decided to take her place, pretty noble, don'tcha think?" Plagg muses, before quickly focusing himself back on the cheese before him, which causes Adrien to roll his eyes.

"Well no wonder it hurts! I didn't think it would be something as clumsy as that!" 

He can't help the little outburst, and it seems honestly hard to believe. The Marinette he knew always seemed so sure of herself, so capable and smart, there was no way that she just happened to fall down the stairs! Surely someone else had had a hand in it. 

Speaking of someone else, Before he's even able to think about asking Plagg another question about the happenstance that led to his and his girlfriend's little accident, he's hurriedly ushering his Kwami back into the draw, dropping the cheese in there with him to keep him from complaining, all at the sound of footsteps, coming dangerously close to entering his room. He must've had visitors arriving already. And honestly? He's a bit annoyed that he has to put off his truth searching for a little while longer, but the sliver lining was that Marinette was probably going to be there any minute.

And he's right about the visitors already thing; Because a few moments later, a girl that seems to be around his age walks into the room almost immediately after he had practically stuffed the small floating cat-like being into the drawer and gathered his bearings.

She's a rather obnoxious seeming girl, who instantly runs up to him, squealing loudly before wrapping herself around his neck, clinging to him tightly, not much unlike a Boa constrictor. 

That girl, being none other than the mayor's only daughter, and his childhood friend, Chloé Bourgeois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret, the next chapter will be uploaded very shortly after this one :-) stay tuned. As always, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. A certain someone will be visiting him next time ;-)


	4. The Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a few more visitors. Bombs get dropped.

"Adrikins~!" 

Chloé cries out her little nickname for Adrien enthusically, her voice goes rather high pitched and shrill as she does, and her intensity refuses to falter as she continues her job of apparently hugging him as closely and tightly as she possibly can.

He feels like all of the breath has been knocked right out of him from her overt display of overbearing affection alone, yet she had also most definitely winded him or something alike, because he was being totally smothered; All he responds with is a weak sounding, yet firm complaint that he just barely manages to croak out. 

"I'm recovering from a head trauma here, if you wouldn't mind." 

She instantly loosens her grip on him and pouts very much like a baby who dropped their favourite toy, opting to have a nurse come in with a chair for her to sit on; Which the nurse begrudgingly places beside the bed, an unamused look plastered on her face. 

Chloé sits down in the newly brought addition to the room as the nurse takes her leave, basically leaning over him so that she was still extremely close to the male, invading his personal space as best as she could manage from that spot. He wasn't sure if it was intentional, or if she really was just that lacking in self awareness, but it was rather overwhelming having a complete stranger clinging to him like he was a life raft and she was in deep waters. 

"So it's true? It's really true? I had Daddy ask the Hospital what happened to you but they wouldn't tell him! They just kept giving such vague and annoying answers about you hurting your head, so I rushed over here as fast as I could! Don't worry though... I'm sure they'll all be fired soon anyways." 

Chloé rambles on like this, and it somehow sounds more like she's bragging, rather than acting on true sincerity, and Adrien doesn't exactly find patient confidentiality a fair grounds for firing someone, but she obviously seems to care for him quite a bit, judging off of the kung-fu death grip she gave him earlier, so he holds his tongue for the time being. 

He supposes that it's just the same type of reaction as his father's response was; one that comes from a place of worry and love, one that takes a slightly negative impact on their actions towards those around them from stress itself. 

Which was very very far from the truth, as unbeknownst to him, the two people in his life, in this scenario, that he's known the longest, are both deeply rooted in their not so kind ways, and he was extending the benefit of the doubt a little too far, and spreading it a little too thin. 

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think? I don't want anyone getting fired or anything, I mean, i'm sorry but... I don't even know who you are..." 

He's being completely honest with her, laying it all out on the table so that Chloé could maybe understand the situation a little bit better, and be prompted to be a bit more compassionate, but she perceives his words in the wrong way, and takes them for a form of rejection.  
He had meant that he didn't know who she was quite literally, on account of the Amnesia and all, but she takes it as him bismirching her attitude, and haughtily stands up, placing her hands on her hips proudly. 

"Why are you being like this Adrikins? I'm only looking out for you... Besides, if it weren't for that idiot Dupain-Cheng you wouldn't even be here in the first place! You need to be mad at her instead! Not me!"

The last time Adrien had heard the name Dupain-Cheng was when he was telling the owner of said name, that he was pleased to meet her. 

He bowed and everything, so, that makes it totally official, and totally true, and Chloe would just have to deal with that.

Besides, the way Chloé addressed him, treated Marinette and shifted the blame, well it just made him feel like she was reprimanding him personally more than anything. He took it personally, because that was his girlfriend she was bad mouthing, and it took every inch of personal restraint he had to not get mad about it to her face. He couldn't sully any of his personal connections, at least not until he knew who was who and what role they played in his life, how he felt towards them. Damn it, it's so unnessecarily complicated meeting people who know you when you don't remember how you know them in return. 

"No I mean, I really don't know who you are, I have Amnesia," 

He makes this statement in a deadpan tone, it's as nice as he can manage at right now, and he quickly extends his arm, pointing at the small whiteboard stuck to the wall that listed his and his Doctors' names respectively; And also his type of infliction and the other important details pertaining to his condition that was left up there to help the Nurses when shifts were swapped. 

Chloé gawks at him for a few seconds, seemingly unable to process his bitter attitude before her expression drifts back to one of a sickly sweet smile, and it's not long at all until she's quickly apologizing for the whole 'big misunderstanding!!' and everything. 

"Oh! Why didn't you say so silly!" She chides him softly, while Adrien thinks something along the lines of 'You didn't actually give me a chance to tell you.' which, to be fair, was absolutely true. 

"Well! My name is Chloé and we're childhood friends, best friends really, and... Well, a little more than that too if i'm being truly honest with you."

So that was a lie. 

Adrien knew that had to be a lie, because he already had a girlfriend. Why else would he and Marinette have photos of each other like that? It didn't make sense, any other scenario he could think of just seemed absurd.

He doesn't call her out on it, not yet, he needs to know why she would say something like that, though. It's confusing, he feels almost as disorientated as when he woke up that morning, maybe more so. He almost asks her, he's so close, but as he starts to speak, she briskly kisses him on the cheek, and tells him she has to go, but that she'll check up on him later. And then without another word, she's out the door, and Adrien is wiping his cheek thanks to the sticky lipgloss Chloé left behind on his face. It felt gross. He mentally bets with himself that if Marinette wore lip gloss it wouldn't feel gross. 

What was he even thinking. That's just embarrassing. 

Soon after the whole Chloé dilemma, a few more of his classmates had shown up to pay him a visit, as requested by his father, though they really just came because he was their friend, and that's what you do when you're worried about the people you care for. 

He found it relieving that most of the next few visits were quick and stress free, and he tried his best to mentally note each person. 

There was a big tough looking guy with a smaller girl in tow, who had the most colourful hair Adrien had ever seen since... that morning. They both wished him well before they left. 

There was a timid red haired boy, who came in with a short girl with bright pink hair. She gave him a high five which Adrien was very confused about, because from the sound of it, he didn't exactly injure himself in a cool way, But they left him a really cool hand drawn get well soon card, which Adrien appreciated alot and carefully sat on top of the bedside table. 

Next was a... well, stereotypical looking nerd and jock pair. Adrien felt bad for even calling them that in his head, but he's sure it's nothing they haven't heard before, and they had made a few lighthearted jokes on their own behalf about how anyone could fall like that, and he need not worry about it before their departure, so he's pretty sure they wouldn't mind either. 

He had two nice enough girls also visit him, and a tall boy with blue and black hair seemed to accompany them as well. One of the girls was very soft-spoken, who had jet black hair with a purple streak; The other was a rather petite blonde, who seemed very sweet. They all followed about the same actions as their peers before them, exchanging niceties, well wishes and the like before leaving. 

Adrien was feeling somewhat exhausted by this point, but he really did appreciate the sentiment behind it all, and seeing all these people who cared for him come say hello to him really did feel great. So he couldn't really complain. He was just a little bummed out that she hadn't made an appearance yet. 

The last two people to pay him a visit, were a cute couple; An Auburn haired girl, and a tall boy who was wearing a bright red cap, despite their being indoors. They both ended up staying alot longer than all of the rest had and they explained to him how they were his good close friends, and how they were with him when the accident had taken place. 

Their visit was more comforting than all of the other ones had been by far, being familiar faces and all, but he found it unfortunate that he couldn't tell them that he sort of remembered them.

He didn't exactly remember them in the way he was shown he did on the photos in their phones, but in the way that they were the last Hakuna Matata that he had fought with his lady before they both apparently forgot.

But eventually, they left too once it had started to get dark and as exhausting as it was dealing with so many new faces in such a short span of time, he was starting to realise that he didn't much like being all on his own either. And why hadn't Marinette visited him? That was just a depressing thought that he hoped to clear from his mind as quickly as it came. 

What if they'd had another lovers spat, and she was mad at him still for whatever it was,so she wouldn't be showing up? No, no way, she was part of the reason that he was there in the first place, not that he blames her or anything, but he feels as if she'd be the type of person to show up to check up on him even if they were in the middle of an argument. 

He leans back against the headboard, and closes his eyes with a sigh, trying with desperation to encourage himself that it was no big deal.

Meanwhile, Marinette walks down the hall, arriving at the hospital room that she was told Adrien would be staying in via a text from Alya. The rest of that text being Alya telling her to hurry up and get a move on, lest she miss visiting hours; It's already open, so she quickly and quietly raps her knuckles against the side of the door to alert anyone inside that she's about to enter. 

She walks in, and he's sat up in his bed still, but his eyes are shut, leaving the dark haired girl under the impression that he must have dozed off or something. Damn it, she really did want to be his first visitor, but things just got out of hand, and she ended up helping her parents at the bakery a little too long. She was exhausted from running all the way there, but she couldn't miss this for anything, plus, she felt a fair bit guilty about the whole stair incident. 

"Oh, he's asleep already, I guess i'll just come back later..."  
She mumbles somberly, instantly dissapointed, so much so that it practically drips into her words. She's turning to leave before a familiar voice pipes up. 

Adriens' attention had been caught by her quiet,sad sounding comment, his eyes fluttering open in a mere instant. 

"Marinette! I was wondering when you'd show up!" Adrien calls out to her to keep her from leaving, he speaks rather cheerily for someone sat in a hospital bed who'd previously fallen headfirst down a flight of stairs yesterday. 

With that attitude, you'd certaintly never guess. 

"Huh? Me?" She asks in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing as she turns around on her heels, half heartedly pointing to herself, ever so meekly, before walking over to him and sitting down quickly in the bedside chair of his Hospital room that Chloé had previously demanded in, her hands folding together in her lap. She looks rigid and awkward and rather unsure of herself as she does this. 

"Yes, you." He reiterates, slowly nodding. He looked rather amused by her nervous antics, guessing she must feel guilty for it all.

"Oh," She says simply as she feels her cheeks heating up even more. She's starting to get all emotionally malfunction-y before confusion strikes her once again, the first time being when he had called her name. 

How did he know her name? Maybe Alya or Nino described her to him? Maybe they told him she would be late, which, ah geez that's embarrassing, but judging off Alyas' text, it seemed to be the most likely explanation. Alya had explained in her text that Adrien had Amnesia, so there was no other way he'd know something like that. 

She's rather unsure what she should say to him but soon decides that it would be best to just apologise, she doesn't want to make a bad second first impression after all. 

"I hope I didn't wake you up... um, i got kinda held up," She grimaces a little at her own lateness as she speaks, and oh god, it sounds like she's making excuses doesn't it? She really doesn't want Adrien to think she's unreliable or anything. Before the self doubt totally sets in and drives her up the wall, Adrien interjects. 

"Oh, no, I just felt a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people I couldn't seem to recognise."  
Disappointed, more like, he thinks.

"But i'm really glad you're here,"  
He reassures her, assuming the wavering in her voice was coming from a place of worry.

His assumptions are, for the most part, wrong again. But at least this time, she actually had pure intention on her side. The same couldn't be said for Chloé nor Gabriel. 

"But... You have amnesia, I was told that you don't remember anything, so how do you know who I am? How can you possibly be glad that i'm here, Adrien?" 

She asks him this question with a very unique expression, the confusion from before definitely coming back full throttle. 

"Because... I do remember you, Marinette, how could I ever forget someone like you? How could I ever forget the girl that I love?" He admits, gazing at her so very lovingly as he does.

Marinette stops functioning. Completely.

She's gone absolutely dark cherry red, and she's pretty sure she knew how to breathe at some point in her life, but much like Adrien here, she guesses that she forgot. 

"I... What? Me? You? L..Luh...love?" 

Her stuttering in the past would make her actually seem like the world's most intelligent poet in that moment, compared to what she had devolved to upon hearing those specific words actually leave Adriens mouth. The only other thing she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. 

"I'm sorry wah..what?" She reiterates, shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows. Had she heard wrong? What the heck was going on?

Adrien just laughs, still smiling fondly at her, and god was his laughter adorable, but she's not sure whether she should be swooning, passing out or kicking him for it. 

"What? Are you embarrassed or something?" He asks teasingly, his clear amusement showing through the cheeky, smitten sounding tone he had adopted at her reaction. She looked cute, all flustered like that. 

"I'm um... I'm more confused than anything, but I guess you could say that too.." She admits, sneakily casting a downward glance into her slightly open bag, where her Kwami Tikki was hidden, silently pleading for some sort of answer that she gets no response to, before drawing her gaze back up to Adrien. 

"Oh, right," He pauses, pouting slightly before speaking up again. 

"I should probably explain right? I don't actually have Amnesia! Well, thats  
Not true actually, I do technically have Amnesia, but... Not totally, you see, I remember being at Montparnasse Tower with you." 

Marinette finds herself wondering what he means by not totally having Amnesia, how can you not totally have something like Amnesia? Its as if he's implying he got to pick and choose or something, but at least the confusion was prolonging her inevitable heart attack. 

"The um... the school trip? I don't even remember the trip, so how would you?"

She's starting to think that he hit his head way harder than he was letting on and oh god, she broke Adrien Agreste.

"Oh it was a school trip? Yeah, that makes sense I guess, well... basically, We woke up in the elevator together, and we had to run away from that Hakuna Matata that was actually just our best friends, and we only survived thanks to you, my strong amazing girlfriend, and the power of Ladybug and Chat Noir. it turns out, everything that happened while I was under the influence of that villians' Amnesia, the things that I had forgot, came back to me for some reason when I got myself some er... Real amnesia? I don't quite understand it myself yet, but that seems to be about right. What do you think?" 

That was alot of information to process. 

What. 

"Well, I don't want to use the word crazy, but um... okay, let me get this straight," 

Marinette takes a deep breath, looking at Adrien with a strange intensity, as if she was gauging symptoms to refer back to his Doctor later. 

"So you're saying that we were... stuck in a building together with a..amnesia, being chased by a...er.. Hakuna Matata and... I'm your girlfriend?" She asks, clearly dumbfounded and sceptical. She feels slightly giddy and bashful at being called his girlfriend, at calling herself his girlfriend, but it's totally, without a doubt, negated by the crazy story that had came from his mouth. 

Adrien simply nods and smiles at her in response, confirming her words as she says them. 

"That's about it yes, and.. well. There's one little detail I left out, but... you already know that, so..."

Oh great. She really messed him up worse than she had imagined possible. She was filled to the brim with worry and concern for him, but she's curious, so she decides to hear him out a little longer; To humour him a bit. 

"Oh, um... You mean like how Ladybug and Chat Noir saved us?" 

She assumes that was what he was implying, and it seems she was right, judging off his confirmation of: 

"If you mean how transforming into Ladybug and Chat Noir saved us, then yes! But that was obvious right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any errors, it's extremely late and I am tired, I'll check the work again when I wake up and rectify any mistakes. thanks for reading :-)


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette struggles to comprehend the situation that she has landed herself in, as Adrien has just told her what seems to be a shocking lie. He is  
> none other than Chat Noir.

"If you mean how transforming into Ladybug and Chat Noir saved us, then yes! But that was obvious right?"

 

 

Huh, That was strange.

Marinette had miraculously found herself somehow sat right across from the very boy she loved, all alone together, even! yet the only thing that she wanted to do in that moment was run far away, as far as her legs would take her, actually, if she was being totally honest. 

What better way to handle a difficult situation is there than to run away from it? Ugh, she doesn't even need Tikki chiming in this time to tell her that that's inherently wrong. 

Was this some kind of joke though? No way, it was way too specific to be a joke, right? Way too accurate on her part considering that she actually is Ladybug! Surely that wasn't just a lucky guess. 

Marinette could barely process the words that had just spilled from his lips, let alone comprehend the entire situation as a whole. 

'I mean, surely there has to be some sort of reasonable explanation for this sudden epiphany of his, no matter how odd it may be!' 

That's what she thought to herself atleast, but no matter what way she seemed to pose the question or think about it, she just couldn't seem to make perfect sense of it. 

Chat always respected her choices when it came to keeping their civilian identities a secret, albeit somewhat reluctantly at times. 

Yeah, he pushed, but he never, ever shoved, always carefully toeing the line and casually bringing it up as a simple suggestion every now and then, that they ought to reveal it; He was never forceful, never too insistent.

And sure, they seemed to have gotten close enough during their last Akuma attack to have shared an extremely close quartered kiss, but even if he did know of her secret identity somehow, (Which was just totally, irrefutably impossible! Even he knew deep down that it was the right thing to do,) He'd never be so careless as to let it slip to her that he knew in the first place, let alone would he actually say it in a public space... or so she desperately hoped, for both their sakes.

Unfortunately for her, any scrap of self awareness that he had left, had flown right out of the window the minute he woke up with this pesky case of Amnesia; His nature was eager at best and it wasn't his fault either, he couldn't remember anything about there being any sort of dangerous consequences, nor could he remember the promises that they had made to one another about keeping these secrets to themselves and the inner turmoil that accompanied that. 

It was rough, admittedly so, but it was just the way things were. The way things had to be for the greater good of the universe, for balance. Thus, Marinette struggled desperately to further justify his claims as some silly hoax; just anything but the truth. She couldn't accept that so easily. It made no sense! 

Adrien must have just been horribly disorientated and confused from his unfortunate head injury! Maybe during his recovery time in the Hospital he had accidentally watched some weird gossipy, tabloid like news show thanks to the small tv mounted on the wall, or maybe he had experienced a rather strange conversation with one of their mutual classmates at some point, wherein the idea was planted by some wild misconception on something else that they had told him. 

Yeah, that had to be it; something ridiculous like that, an explanation which seemed so crazy and outlandish that it just had to be true, because no one could ever make something like that up. In fact, she was nearly certain they'd be laughing about it together later; And then she'd go tell Chat on their nightly patrol! Then he'd be in on the joke too! How funny, there was just no plausible way that Adrien Agreste could ever be Chat Noir.

...Right? 

He was simply having delusions of grandeur, the poor thing and she honestly felt really bad for accidentally having played a hand in muddling him up this way in the first place. Come to think of it, it was probably something like her hair that made him assume these things anyway. 

She did happen share a hairstyle with ladybug after all, and he almost shared one with... Shit. 

Chat Noir.

She nervously breathes out a laugh and it's far too high pitched to be part of any natural human conversation. It definitely roused suspicion in Adrien; What was she about to say? 

"Um... heh... what are you talking about? Me? Being Ladybug? Well... that's kinda impossible, I mean... I can barely stand on my own two feet by myself, let alone defeat an entire Akuma, so... I'm not sure how to tell you this exactly and i'm really sorry Adrien, But I think you're mistaken.. and I.. wouldn't say that so loudly either!" 

Her voice is rather somber; Her tone apologetic, only rising near the end as she urged him to hush up; yet deep down she starts to wish that, on some level, this were the truth. It's just the smallest part of her, really. She wants to trust Adriens' word as the truth. 

For starters, it would make things a hell of alot easier on her heart, despite the imminent danger if someone were to slip up, it would also mean that maybe... On some level, it meant that Adrien honestly liked her in a way that was more than 'just a friend.' And it would also mean that maybe some slight inclination she had started to form towards Chat wouldn't be so baseless after all. 

Thanks to all this rumination, she was suddenly reminded of how rather fond she was of something like that happening, (Adrien liking her back! Wow!) And she finds her hand reflexively flick up, planting itself against the back of her neck as she attempts to snap herself back to reality, back to this awkward encounter she was aimlessly floating through. 

She knew it was wrong to hope for anything that might jeopardize things, but if the cat were out of the bag already by circumstances unrelated to her own doing, she couldn't be blamed, surely? 

"It's okay, listen Marinette, no one else can hear us in here, don't worry your pretty little head about it, you don't have to lie to me, they won't find out," He speaks to her honestly and openly, he's absolutely clueless to the fact that they don't actually know one another's identities. 

'Pretty!? No, now's not the time to worry about that,' 

Trying to confirm his identity in a subtle way would be easy enough, but without the memory of any prior inside jokes or conversations, they have nothing else to rely on except one little thing...

"Transform then,"

"Huh?" 

"If you're really Chat Noir, like you claim to be, then you'd have no trouble transforming, right?" 

"You're joking? In here?" She seemed utterly clueless, though he hadn't a clue why she'd be lying to him to him in the first place. Maybe they really didn't know one another's true identities after all.. That was a little disheartening. 

But if a transformation was all that she needed from him, then a transformation is what she would get. 

He WOULD reassure his girlfriend.

He gestured for her to close the door, and once she had closed it and shut the window blinds attached to it, carefully perched to the side, Adrien climbed out of his hospital bed, and stood up straight before proudly announcing the phrase "Plagg! Claws out!"

There was an almost blinding flash of green light that engulfed the room, and surely enough, once it subsided, what stood before her now, was a leather clad boy, with familiar blonde hair, and green eyes to match. 

"Chat?" She asks, her eyes widening as she speaks. 

He chuckles at her response, and nods. "I guess so, huh. My Lady?" 

This was bad, this was really bad; The consequences for this kind of situation could be fatal in the end, This whole conversation could be putting everyone they cared about at risk, her answer was risking EVERYTHING, so she had to handle it accordingly and responsibly, with grace...

"Y-Yeah that's me alright," She nervously blurts out. 

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this update being so far apart from the others! I was busy, but will absolutely be updating more often from here on out! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :-)


	6. The Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a visitor in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I wasn't sure if people wanted me to continue this story or not, but I got comments that said otherwise, so here I am! Enjoy!

It's a cold night, and Marinette is still awake, sat perched on her computer chair, pyjamas and all, hunched over her desk, idly tapping her pencil against her sketchbook. She had a lot on her to-do list as it were already, but it seemed as if she was going to be constantly distracted by thoughts of Adrien, more so than usual, thanks to the strange turn of events that had recently transpired, and a pressing worry in her chest to follow.

After the whole ordeal of seeing him transform into Chat Noir in his hospital room as if it were as normal as brushing his teeth, they had agreed to keep this as their little secret and discuss it later when he wasn't hospitalised, surrounded by all of the nurses and doctors within earshot. He would be discharged late that night, so she couldn't just wait around and while it hurt her to see him look disappointed at being left alone, she honestly just needed time to wrap her head around the whole situation. this wasn't at all how she had imagined a reveal going down between them both, and his true identity.... well she honestly couldn't say she expected that either. So there she sat, lost in thought.

Her concentration, or lack thereof, is only broken by a sound crashing from outside, calling for her attention eagerly. She was totally concerned about it and not at all procrastinating her own feelings.

"Oh?" She hums in question, her eyebrows instinctively furrow with a sense of curiosity as she looks up at the window to her balcony. She rises to her feet, and climbs up onto her bed, peering through the small space above only to come face to face with none other than the blonde already occupying her head at that very moment.

"Chat? Er... Adrien? What are you doing here? It's so... late..." She asks him these small questions while her gaze quickly flicks down to her room momentarily, as though she had the instinct to check the clock, which was obscured from her line of sight. It still felt weird correcting their names like that. It didn't quite... click yet.

"Oh.. honestly? I didn't want to... be alone. Or bother you for that matter, but, you did insist so...." He nervously twiddles with his clawed thumbs, his eyes longingly flicking back and forth from her face and the entrance to her room. He was clearly trying to goad her into letting him enter her room and if it weren't for the fragile state and look he seemed to be sporting she probably would've rolled her eyes at his somewhat needy demeanour. For the regular Chat, anyway.

"Well, what's wrong specifically?" She asks him, climbing onto her balcony to move beside him, her head tilting to the side somewhat. "You have people there with you, don't you?" She asks him, something tugging at her heart as she does.

"Maybe physically, but it's not like I can talk to them, it just feels weird and awkward... Unnatural. Plagg is the only one I can talk to, and even he has his limits."

She pauses for a moment to consider his answer, and the world stands silent for that moment, the only movement between them is their hair moving in the cool night breeze.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you came here then," She agrees, ushering him inside with a wave of her arm.

They both stand at the foot of her bedrooms' ladder, letting their bodies adjust to the warmth as he begins to slowly open up to her.

 "I couldn't do it, I just... couldn't stand being cooped up in that big empty mansion all by myself. Maybe I was content with it in another life, or well, another day, really... but right now, I can't remember that past, and I hate it, I hate being alone in the present, you know?" He slumps down atop of Marinette's chaise, and she feels everything from overwhelmed to pity.  
No, that was wrong. It wasn't pitying at all... Pity was an emotion reserved for spectators who look down upon people, yet stay firm and unhelpful. What Marinette felt for the black leather-clad boy before her, was compassion, and sympathy. It was an urge to help him and protect him dearly with every fibre of her being. 


End file.
